heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Giant-Size Fantastic Four Vol 1 3
(series) | NextIssue = (story) (series) | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Where Lurks Death... Ride the Four Horsemen! | Writer1_1 = Marv Wolfman | Writer1_2 = Gerry Conway | Penciler1_1 = Rich Buckler | Inker1_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist1_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis1 = After centuries away from the planet Earth, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse have returned to wreak havoc on the planet once more. Pestilence attacks New York City, bringing the attention of the Fantastic Four, who confront the winged creature. Pestilence explains that they ruled over the Earth centuries past until they were driven away by some unknown force. After attacking Ben, the Thing marshals up all his strength and hits Pestilence as hard as he can, making the creature disappear. Reed rallies everyone together to go searching for the other three horsemen, Reed and Ben taking one part of the Fantasticar and Johnny and Medusa taking the other. Johnny and Medusa end up in a war torn country in Africa where the local combatants turn their fire power upon the two heroes, shooting them out of the sky. Johnny and Medusa are quickly overpowered and taken prisoner by an army of black rebel fighters. Medusa frees them with her hair and they fight off the army. They are confronted by War, who injures Medusa. In a fit of rage, Johnny attacks and over-powers War. When he takes off the creature's mask, he finds that the "true face" of War is humanity, before War disappears just as Pestilence did earlier. Reed and Ben find themselves in Cambodia where Famine is starving everyone there to death. Reed forces one man under Famine's influence to eat, before the two heroes attack Famine directly. Reed wraps his body around Famine, and eventually Famine is defeated like the other two horsemen. The FF then reunite to take on Death on the peaks of Mount Everest. Death splits off into death-faced versions of the FF and takes them all on one-on-one. The battle ends in a victory for the FF who manage to defeat all their opponents, Death disappearing as well after the battle. The whole episode has Ben upset because the whole time they were fighting he never got the chance to shout "It's Clobberin' Time!" | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Hate-Monger! | Synopsis2 = | ReprintOf2 = Fantastic Four Vol 1 21 | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = George Roussos | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Editor2_2 = Roy Thomas | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** San Gusto Items: * Vehicles: * * The Fantastic Four's ICBM Rocket * Hate-Monger's Sub Surface Missile | Notes = * In "Where Lurks Death... Rides the Four Horsemen!" plot by Conway and Wolfman, script by Wolfman. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}